Out for Tea- Episode 16 Prediction
by Commander Eggnog
Summary: Blake runs away after revealing herself and Sun Wukong finds her. Will Blake and Weiss be able to settle their differences? This is what I think happens or should happen, and holds my predictions as to what happens in or before Episode 16.
1. Chapter 1: The Stray

**Author's Note: This is basically my prediction for S1 Ep16… Blake runs off for the weekend and… this is what I think happens or should happen.**

Blake's POV

I knew I couldn't trust her… or the White Fang for that matter. But who's to blame for this mess? I bolted from our dorm as fast as the cat that I am could. I had made it all the way out to the Beowolf statue by the time I considered it safe enough to take off my bow.

Why do I have to be so much like that monster? Being shoved down and dismissed every chance someone gets…

"I knew you would look better without the bow!" Who said that?

All I could do was breathe a bit heavier. I was too tense to say anything.

It was the Faunus from the docks. "What are you doing out here this late?" He spoke again. He slowly came closer, as if my facial expression, damaged as it was, told him to tread carefully.

"I could ask you the same thing," I managed to say in a hushed murmur.

"For starters, I'm having a good time. You look like you could use some. Does a pretty lady like you have a name?" How is he so cheerful right now?

"Blake… Belladonna." He's a Faunus, so I should be okay trusting him. But is he insane for being so cheerful?

"Sun Wukong- call me either, or both, or neither." Screw it. He's a Faunus. That's the best reason for me to trust anyone right now.

"Well, Sun, normally I'd invite you to tea, but it's not the time for that right now. Perhaps tomorrow at noon?" And then I realized that I have nowhere to go until then.

"That's a start," He gave a reassuring punch at my shoulder.

There was a pause. I wanted to continue getting lost in his eyes, but I had to say, "I don't have a place to sleep. I'm from Vale, but my team is rejecting me at the moment."

Sun spoke with confidence, "I can take care of that."

And he did. The next morning we had gone out together for a chat at the café I frequent. They didn't seem to recognize me without my bow, however.

By the time we had sat down, heck, even by the time I finished my tea, neither of us said anything. He had grown bored. His hands held up his face as he slouched over the table, and his tail gave him the last of his cup.

It was then that I had to inject something to make what little had happened so far worthwhile. "So," I began, "you want to know more about me." It was a start.

"That was the idea. Where does this story begin?" He referenced last night, I could tell. I suppose it began when I was younger than I thought.

"Perhaps in grade school- back in Menagerie. I was ridiculed even there and then. Of course, it was commonplace to see ears above the head rather on the side. But at the time, I was secluded for secluding myself." It was an oxymoron, and I saw that Sun realized the idea. "The others saw it fit to exclude me for not wanting to be included in the first place. Taunting and getting put in some imaginary corner were acceptable concepts for them because they didn't care about the thoughts of someone they didn't know. Books were more fun to read back then I suppose."

Sun contributed, now leaning back in his chair, "And now they are more or less plain?"

He seemed to comprehend, so I lent him my reasons, "It is difficult for me to become gripped inside of them these days. I am not as imaginative as I was back then. All of the ridicule saw to it for that to happen. I became locked in some cage for the animal I tried not to look like." I motioned to my ears. That was met with a chuckle from the both of us. "And so in order to like books again, I have to delve into them, imagine that I am the character I most resemble in the work."

"And that helps? To get the same out of it?" He was getting there.

"Certainly so. Anyway, my family moved out of the region and we ended up here- just me and my parents. That's when legitimate discrimination began and my parents got me a bow. My father had a job offer, which itself is staggering- for my dad, let alone a Faunus to receive work so graciously."

"I hear you," Sun chimed. He had moved back to his original posture, now captivated in what I had to share. "So how does all this lead to last night?" Was I dragging it out too long? He is too interested for that.

"Are you sure you want to sit through it? It's a long story." And very misled, I thought.

"If I had anywhere else to be, I'd still be here. Trust me. This is interesting, I like getting to know people." For once, somebody wants to know me. Who isn't Yang. It would be better if they weren't crazy or a Faunus, and he is both. But he does have an air about him.

I gave him a reassuring nod. "So my mother joined the White Fang, which to us felt like the right thing to do. I never knew what it was for, though. We were better off during those times. Once I joined, things started to turn upside-down."

"As they should. The White Fang is not the kind of line I see you following." He told me. I took it as a compliment.

"Thanks," I cheerily said, "It was all a big mistake. The first mission I had was with a veteran. I had known him for a short while before the undertaking. His name was Adam Taurus. It was a mentor/apprentice sort of thing. He was great at first. The job was to board a Schnee Dust Company train and… that's where the rules stopped and interpretation started. I figured we were to take the Dust and bail. The crew would be fine but confused. He wanted to blow up the cargo!"

Sun was taken aback, "It fits their ideas, but… I guess you really did get into a mess."

"Dust is valuable! You know how Dust is highly explosive, right?" He shook his head up and down. "It would have been big enough to compromise not only the train, but the crew on board! I could never do that!"

He was interested now if not before. He inquired, "So, how could you manage to stop that?"

I fulfilled his wish, "We had fought through androids to get to the cargo itself. A spider droid was activated and when he used his semblance to defeat it, I went to the next train car- which was towards the front- and severed the cable between us. I hope he made use of his findings."

"Was this the end? Of your story until last night, I mean." Wukong had wanted more out of it, and conveyed disappointment that it sounded like it was over.

"Not in the slightest." I groaned at what was to come. "From then I was accepted into Beacon, and had the serendipity of forming a team that included the heiress to Schnee Dust itself! You saw her at the docks, right?"

"Who, the snow flake? Yeah that's all I could tell of her. I was too focused on something else." He smirked and I blushed.

"Well," I troubled to start back up, "she had only bad things to say about you. And Faunus in general, let alone the White Fang. She had good reason though. It was last night that she had divulged her history of hatred towards us. Most of it developed from her father's chronic anger upon coming home. She even listed the train robbery as one of the many things she's had to deal with."

"Does she know…" He was baffled at how credible Weiss legitimately is for her opinion.

"That it was me? No." I assured him, "She didn't even know I was a Faunus when she said those things. I've planned on telling her- of the mission, not that I am a Faunus. Mostly to get a reaction, partially to tell her how lucky she is that it wasn't as catastrophic as it could have been."

"Thank goodness. Sounds like she would have taken it into her own hands. Do you really want to tell her?" Sun had previously reverted to sitting back, but now couldn't seem to lean forward more.

"I will if my other two teammates are in the room. She already knows I'm a Faunus of the White Fang. Or she still thinks I'm in the organization when it couldn't have been more of a blunder. I had indirectly told her that before I ran to the statue where you spotted me."

"Which I am glad I did," the monkey Faunus added. "Now that I have your story, I have to ask- what is your view on being a Faunus?"

Such a deep question. I hadn't studied for this! I need a book. "It is so difficult, and yet so easy to make mistakes. It almost made the White Fang seem worthy. Which itself is a mistake. It's been a life full of getting caught up in a different mistake every time, fueled by the insults thrown at me. The bow has been such a great piece for escape." He buried his head in his hands, disappointed in me. I said all the right things. I answered in my way of thought. Is he really judging me!? He was almost scared to look at the shock he left on my face.

"You've had it all wrong." He managed.

What!?" I blurted in a voice that was a few decibels too high for a café.

"I should have never asked. I'm sorry. It was my own mistake." I could tell how much he wanted to leave.

"No. You've dug yourself a hole. Now, get out of it. What is wrong?" I commanded him.

"I could tell… by what you've said." He struggled with the shovel I gave him.

"That what?" I gave him a better shovel.

"You're outlook… on being a Faunus. It's cynical." He started working on the walls of his hole and filled it in a tad bit.

"As is the outlook of every other Faunus I have ever met- besides you. Why is your outlook better?"

"Admit that you haven't been jealous." He challenged me. "Admit that you haven't been. At least a little bit." I thought about it, and his confidence grew.

"I can't." I said after much thought and rejection of said thought.

"Exactly", the Faunus relished. "You can either be cynical, or you can be like me. And not care about the ridicule. It happens. Whether it affects the way you think or feel or not, it will always happen. My friends back in Vecchia, back home, are all my past accusers. They all used to think of me as the scum of the classroom. Trust me, having a tail puts more of a mark and a target on your back than ears do. I guess they're more animalistic. But can you hang upside-down like I did at the docks as a human?"

He waited for my answer to prove that I agreed with him, so I let him out of his hole, "No."

"Thank you." He gave me credit. "The accusers saw how much I liked to be different and they stopped hounding me. That is the basis for all discrimination. Once they saw that I didn't care about the separation, they ended it. Being a Faunus and being different- it's a blessing and a curse. You can hope for the best- _which you do_- or you can make the best happen. Relish in the fact that you have a different set of skills than everyone else. Night vision is… something I believe all humans wish they had. I'm not one of the Faunus that has that, so I know I'm jealous."

"So, how do I fix the mess with the heiress?" I had trusted him with more advice.

"You should…" He struggled to find advice based on what he already said, but he came out with, "take your time first. I would give her emotions towards you some time to simmer down. When you feel like it's time, go into your dorm, and whether your team is in there or not, you should start reading a book. You say it helps you. If any of them greet you, go ahead and reciprocate. If they act surprised, you should act like literally nothing happened. If you want to, flaunt to the heiress. But whatever you do, don't wear the bow. To have the audacity to own your differences, the snowflake will either want to continue ridiculing you… or will own up to it. If she continues to ridicule you, just say you've been out with me the whole time as if it the right thing to do, which it is." He flattered himself, with cockiness that told me 'just look at me, what could be better?' He then continued, "If she doesn't start anything, or doesn't speak, congrats. You've won."

After he said all he did, I had realized that he had used the shovel to not only dig himself out of the hole, but to make a mountain of the dirt.

The End

**Author's Note: So that's that. That is basically what I hope Episode 16 will bring, whether it is shown on screen or referred to by either character. It is really my predictions for it. So I'll look back on this later and see what I got right or wrong. Other than that- I hope to see Gavin Free's voice come into play. It has been said that he did more than just what ended up being Junior's grunt in the trailer. So if there's a hiatus that is as long as I think it will be, then Gavin's voice-work will have to come before then. And perhaps someone from Team JNPR will offer advice to someone from Team RWBY on how to help with Blake or will offer advice to Blake instead of or along with Sun Wukong. I might add a chapter later on (during the hiatus) where Blake and Weiss are left alone in the room by Ruby and Yang so that they can settle their differences.**

**Please read and review! No flames, please…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter for this work. **

Chapter Two: The Return

Still Blake's POV

It's been a weekend, now. Sun told me what I should do, and I trusted his advice after he had so graciously given it to me. Why can't more humans be like him? Or Faunus? I had shied away from going back to the dorms, but the fact that the tournament starts soon persisted that I use the time until then to make up. It will probably be another argument, anyway. I can deal with it.

I stood in front of my team's room. I could hear them in there. I could hear Ruby say, "How long do you think it will be until-".

Weiss cut her off, "Not long enough." I knew what she spoke of. I have to do this. I have to go in there and… read. That comforted me at least.

The monkey Faunus' voice echoed inside my head, "Don't wear the bow." I realized it was still on. After pulling on the string, I wrapped it around my arm. After spending thirty seconds of only breathing, I lowered the door handle. Their voices stopped. I have to go through with this now. _Just get a book_, I told myself.

I opened the door and went inside. My teammates were on their beds, facing me with wide eyes while I made a beeline for the bookshelf. I assume I would have been pelted with questions of varying rudeness if I wasn't showing them what I've held captive.

A "Hello…?" escaped from Ruby's mouth.

I waited until I had a book and lay on my bed before responding with the most polite and least fake "Hello, Ruby," I could muster.

"Where have you been…?" She continued to tread carefully.

"Out." I told her.

She huffed upon realization that it was going nowhere.

Yang decided to pick up where Ruby discontinued, "Thanks for coming back. We were worried, you know."

"You're very welcome, and I bet. Thank you for caring about my well-being." That was merely more of my trying to be uncharacteristically polite, but it stirred Weiss. It was no insult, but I could work with that. I diverted my attention to the book. Weiss wasn't going to say anything, right?

But she did. "Did you have fun while you were out? Do anything special?" Her words were empty.

"How?" I responded, "With 'that filthy Faunus from the boat'?" I mimicked her voice when she said those words a few days ago. "I had some good times with him, yes." Now they all knew I was acting fake.

"That's it," Yang jumped down from her bunk, "You two need to settle this."

"I'll say." Ruby agreed. "What do we have to do to mend this?" She addressed the snowflake and me.

I decided to give input, "Leave _Miss Schnee_ and me alone in the room, but block the window and the door from the outside. I want to have a chat with the _heiress_. Alone and where she cannot escape or hide. Feel free to watch through the window." Sun had not recommended that I be this forward, but I felt it necessary.

"That's confidence." Weiss analyzed.

My team complied with the plan. Ruby stood outside of the window on a rooftop. Yang heard us through the door.

"That was a lot of confidence for being quiet the next minute." Weiss spoke up in the silence.

I exhaled loudly, "I've been trying to find the words."

"Take your time," the heiress dismissed.

"I find it humorous that the one mission I had as a White Fang member was in your list of things your father would come home angry about."

"Humorous!?" She belted, "Just what kind of impact have you had on my father?"

"It's a rather intriguing story," I continued, "and you should wait until I am finished before disrupting me. You see, I am no longer a member of the White Fang. I haven't the ideals required. For instance, I believe you deserve to keep your life. But, I don't know if the same can be said for you about me."

"Let's both assume for right now that I do." Weiss enchanted the idea.

"So, this was about seven months ago," I recalled. "I had been assigned a mission with a veteran member of the Fang. It was to…" I paused to help indicate that I don't want to die right here and now, "board a Schnee Dust train in the forest of Forever Fall."

"That was you!?" She rose from where she sat, but I held a finger up to quell the emotions that forced her up.

"It was us. The two of us. But that is where the line of instruction blurred. I had assumed the mission was a raid. My partner had assumed that we were to _blow up the entire train_. Now, heiress, which scenario happened?"

"The train's cargo car was broken off."

"You are welcome, and you are lucky I was there to do that." I could hear Yang outside in disbelief.

"Thanks," she defiantly said as if I forced it out of her.

"My point is- we are entitled to our mistakes. I should never have joined the White Fang, and you should never have had the outlook on Faunus that you do. I couldn't help join the organization after all the ridicule I went through. You are only fuel for people like me to join them, even though we both want them to stop."

"Wow. I apologize."

"It's dismissible. Come on now, we've a tournament to train for."

The Real End

**Author's Note: That's that. Whoo. *swipes sweat off of forehead*… So, I hope most of my predictions are right! I don't necessarily think that her mother was once a member of the White Fang, or that they once lived in Menagerie. Those were both for the sake of the story. And Sun's past is too far out there for me to guess either, even though I did. What do you think? Do you agree with my predictions? If you read this after the hiatus starts, what did you think of how closely I predicted? (If it was close at all)… And one last thing. Blake says in Ep15 that they "were just tired of being pushed around". Even though this interprets that she is still a member of the organization, I think not.**

**Read and Review! Flames hurt feelings…**


End file.
